


Only Forget the Fear For a Moment

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fpreg, Porn, Pregnant Sex, Season/Series 02, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan knows that this isn't the situation Cara wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Forget the Fear For a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> PWP written for the femslash kink meme, prompt "Kahlan pregnant with Cara's baby"

"You're making this up."

"Cara." Kahlan's eyes managed both amusement and incredulity. "Of all people, you should know that when you mess with powerful magic...things happen."

"I am not the father of your child," Cara said, waving a dismissing finger in the direction of Kahlan's still-flat belly and cocking her eyebrows distinctively.

"I didn't say you were the _father_ ," Kahlan murmured, lowering her eyes and reaching out to tangle her fingers in Cara's. The Mord'Sith's exhale had just enough shake in it for Kahlan to know that the blonde wasn't as objectively distant as she wished to be. Kahlan glanced up from under the curtain of her eyelashes. "Surely you trust me not to lie about such matters?"

Cara didn't press forward, even with Kahlan's hips swaying against hers in a faux-shy fashion that she knew turned the other woman on. The firm stance spoke clearly of natural caution, especially with anything that called for emotional commitment. Cara's past and how it affected her emotional expression, however, was something Kahlan could care for at another time; right now she was alight with the power of pregnancy, the heady bliss of love, and the burn of desire. Her eyes might look demurely downcast, but it was only to drink in the familiar swells of Cara's breasts as cradled by her leather, marked by freckles that Kahlan had traced with her tongue only the night before. She wanted to tug on Cara's hair until the other woman moaned with no thought for defensive cautions.

"Our love created a child, Cara," Kahlan said softly, finally bringing her eyes up to meet Cara's conflicted ones where self-doubt mingled with instinctive joy. "Aren't you inspired to celebrate?"

Cara's lips parted for a second, and Kahlan could see the flush rise on her neck, and breathed softly in when Cara leaned close to take her mouth in a kiss. Kahlan didn't push back, just let Cara's tongue start out hesitant and demanding all at once. She let her fingers untangle with Cara's, but only to brush her fingertips along the sensitive palms beneath the fitted gloves. It worked—Cara's hands wrapped around Kahlan's wrists, drawing them behind her to the small of her back as the kiss deepened, as Cara groaned against Kahlan's mouth as she kissed her hard.

Kahlan drank in the sharp scent of the woman she loved for, not in spite of, all her strange notions on life; she arched her back until her breasts brushed Cara's, opening her mouth to take all of her that she could reach with her hands otherwise occupied in Cara’s possessive clasp. Then the blonde let go to twist her fingers in Kahlan's dark hair and spin her around, lowering them both to the forest floor with a ease of strength that made Kahlan tremble.

"Don't stop," Kahlan told her, as Cara's eyes caught hers for a second, and words seemed to be imprisoned on Cara's lips. She pulled Cara against her, stroking the curve of her ass beneath the leather, and Cara leapt at the chance to abandon words. Her hands went needily to Kahlan's breasts, pulling at the strings of her corset to claim each curve of the soft pale flesh. With a quirk of her lips that was more automatic than purposeful, she leaned down to leave a feather-light trail of licks up Kahlan's neck—as if, as she'd once whispered huskily when she thought Kahlan wasn’t paying attention, she wanted to savor each freckle.

Kahlan’s eyes flickered shut as she let her lower body tangle with the other woman’s, hiking her leg around Cara's wide hip as Cara's breath did murder to her sense of control. The wet heat of her tongue drew throaty noises from Kahlan's throat, shameless in her vulnerability to everything that was Cara and how she loved. When Cara's hands, still wrapped in the dark red leather, finally slipped between her legs, Kahlan twisted her fingers in the soft grass she laid on and gasped as Cara merely brushed her finger around the apex of Kahlan's thighs.

"Kahlan," Cara whispered, holding herself up enough to brush her lips along Kahlan's cheekbones and nuzzling at her face, fingers making Kahlan clench with the teasing touches and the swirling ever closer to Kahlan's center.

"Cara," Kahlan answered, not caring how her voice twisted with begging as well as affection. The daylight bathed Cara in soft gold, and if it had been Kahlan's turn, she would have flipped them over and tasted every angle on her gorgeous face. But they were having a child now, and in some ways there was nothing Cara feared more. If the magic that allowed them to be together without danger had been frightening enough, then the freedom of love without worries might overwhelm Cara. They couldn’t bare their teeth in love this time and make rough claiming gestures, not with the tender awkwardness of new life in both their minds, both a tremulous anticipation and a thousand fears added. The way Cara worshiped her with pure sex instead—Kahlan would gaze up and bask in it for both their sakes.

"This is still insane," the Mord'Sith murmured, hiding her eyes for a moment behind long lashes, even as Kahlan couldn't hold back a whimper when Cara's gloved fingers dipped in her cunt for a second.

"Then you will revel in it," Kahlan answered back, twisting her hips up into Cara's hand, smiling with all the lust and love that was in her.

Cara smiled back, the grin of sudden summer sunshine, and she leaned in to kiss Kahlan soundly as she thrust her fingers up into her. Kahlan rocked into her hand, reaching up to wrap her arm around Cara and pull her closer as their tongues tangled in a sweet mess. Cara surrounded her, filled her, marked every unique spot as she set all her disbelief and worries aside to make Kahlan her own. No more ginger touches of a reserved love unfamiliar with the concept, no more denial for some imaginary duty.

Kahlan burst around Cara’s fingers, gasping against her mouth, and clung tightly to her with the promise that she trusted Cara always. Especially with such insanity as this love.


End file.
